To Fall For You
by Darkestpetals
Summary: After Yamcha and Bulma breaks up, she began to see a side of Vegeta that was never seen. Not knowing who first, but they two fell inlove with the other. Vegeta decides he can't accept it so leaves often. But everytime he returns it seems even harder to leave. Bulma already made him aware of her intentions, that she regret nothing. But will he succum to the feeling and Fall For Her?
1. Cheater

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Capsule Corp. and Bulma was just putting on the finishing touches of her make-up on so she could go spend the day with Yamcha. Today was the day that she thinks that Yamcha would finally drop the big question, to marry her. He's been acting weird for a long while now and she figured that he was just nervous about asking her. Anybody would be. So taking one last look in the mirror, she took in the image of herself and was extreemly satisfied.

"Perfect! Yamcha won't be able to keep his eyes off me!"

Bulma ditched her room and made her way down stairs. A delicious scent immedialy caught nose when she reached the foot of the stairs.

'Mom must be making breakfast for Vegeta. I better hurry and get there before he gulps it all down!'

Feeling like a raining-ball of sunshine, she skipped into the kichen and greeted her mother. Nothing and/or no one could ruin this great mood she was in!

"Good morning Mom! Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Good morning to you too Bulma. And it is a wonderful day, even nice enough for a picnic."

Bulma simled at her mother and made her way to the table, sitting across Vegeta.

"Good morning Vegeta! How's your day going so far?"

Vegeta immedialy stopped his fork in mid air and slowly put it back down. Something was wrong."You seem to be in a good mood today."

'The woman must be on something. Hell would freeze over before she would ever willingly greet me without her mother forcing her. The woman can't stand my presence, and by the way I act towards her, she could tell that the feeling was mutual. Anyway, she seems far too happy for her own good today. Maybe if I push her hard enough, I might get a little argument of her before training.' He smirked at this idea and was about to open his mouth but Bunny beat him too it.

"Yeah Bulma, why are you so happy?" She asked puting another plate of food in front of Vegeta and one in front of Bulma.

"Because mom, today IS the day!" Bulma said triumply, poping a piece of becon in her mouth, savoring the taste and the crunchiness.

"Really? Remember you told me those exact same words a couple weeks ago." Her mother said knowingly.

"Mom I know, but this time I'm sure. I know he's gonna ask me-I just know it!"

"Okay fine. But don't get your hopes up too, Bulma, I don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't propose to you."

"Mom don't worry, Its gonna work out. You'll see." Bulma continued eating her breakfast.

Vegeta shook his head with amusement and sighed, which then led to a silent chuckle. 'Stupid woman. She doesn't even know that that wealking of a warrior is seeing other women behind her back. I first suspected it when I came out of the Gravity Room for a snack one time, and found him and Bulma biting off each other's heads. Well, the woman was doing yelling though while her boyfriend was quivering like a rabbit. He was late yet again for one of their dates or whatever they do and was claiming that he bumped in to some friends that he used to play baseball with. He said the the next he knew, time got away from him and here he was. He was obviously lying. Even I can tell and I only heard some of the coversation. Beside, I was picking up a female scent on him and was definatley not the woman's.'

"Don't even waste your time on him, woman. Its not worth it." Vegeta said with his usual frown on hin face that he seems to wear twenty-four-seven.

Bulma got a little angered by this but tried to keep it on the inside."What do you mean by 'its not worth it?' And why do you even care?" It came out a bit harsh but he didn't seem to notice.

"Believe me, I could could care less, but all I'm saying is that the baka is stringing you along and you're stupid enough to fall for it."

She began to fume and Vegeta's scowl formed into a smirk. 'Now we're getting somewhere.' Vegeta thought.

"How dare you call me stupid you free-loading ape!" She stood up. " You're just jealous of my relationship with Yamcha!" She stuck her nose up in the air.

Vegeta frowned. " Who are you calling a free-loading ape you loud-mouthed harpy!" Vegeta scoffed. "And as if I'm jealous of you and that wealking. I don't know what show the two of you have going on, but from what i've seen, that is no relationship!"

"Oh please, Vegeta! I don't expect you to understand!" Bulma stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the front door. "I'm not gonna take relationship advice from a cold-hearted bastared like you!" And with that she slam the door shut and took off for Yamcha's house.

"Don't worry, Vegeta," Bunny reassured. "She has a bit of a temper there."

'What the hell is wrong with that woman! God, I will never understand the female species.' Vegeta got up from the table and went to the GR. 'Now to get some training done'

'Who the hell does he think he is! Saying those things about Yamch when they aren't even true! But what actually got me mad was that Vegeta had a point. Yamcha and I are always on and off that I can't even tell where our relationship stand. We do nothing but argue all the time and I barely see him because of training.' She sighed. 'I sure hope you're wrong Vegeta.'

Bulma arrived at Yamcha house and hurried to the door. She was so excited to see him that she forgot what happened during breakfast. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She continued knocking and knocking but still no answer. She turned the knob on the door to find it open so she let herself in. It seemed as if no one so she turned to leave but stopped when she heard voices upstairs. When she reached the souce of where it came from, she prayed that it wasn't what she was thinking and that Vegeta can't be right. Pushing the bedroom door open she saw a sight that brought her whole world crashing down. It was Yamcha and the other woman in bed together. They didn't even noticed that Bulma was there until she made a sniffling sound.

"Bulma uhh...I..uh..mean uhh...what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You told me to come over, remember! How could you do this to me! After everything we've been through you could be so heartless to do this to us!"

"Bulma please understand-"

"What is there not to understand! You had sex with another woman!"

"Bulma i-"

"Shut up! Just up Yamcha! As of now we are done! I don't ever want to see you again and don't even come back to my house! Vegeta was right about you!"

"What? Vegeta-"

"Anyway, take care." She stated coldly and left.


	2. I Take It Back

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 2

"I can't believe that bastard! The nerve! How could he do this to me!" Bulma was destroying anything she could get her hand on. The glasses and the dishes were the first victims that recieved the rage, as Bulma scurried the cabinets for them. "This is for all those times you stood me up!" A plate was sent into the wall. "For all those times you lied!" Another was sent into the wall. This continued until she was out of plates and now was starting on the glasses. "This is for all those years wasted with you!" A glass was sent into the wall. "For all your shit I've put up with!" She threw another glass at the wall but she didn't notice someone walking by and the glass land right infront of his face. She immediately stop.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you woman!" Vegeta yelled. He just came out of the came out of the Gravity Room and was heading to the kitchen for food. What he didn't expect was to see an irated Bulma who almost hit him. Not that it would have cause any damage.

"Sorry Vegeta...I didn't see you." Bulma said hanging her head down. She didn't want him to see that she was crying. She didn't want him to know that he was right.

"Sure as hell you didn't see me! What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be out with that baka of yours?"

For a while Bulma didn't answer. She didn't know what to tell him. She could tell him the truth and have him tourment her about it or not tell him at all and he would never know. 'Yes, I'll go with the second one.' She lifted her head and looked at him. She saw his expression changed but it went as quickly as it came and went back to its usual frown. "Nothing. Its nothing..." She hurried the best she can until she made it to the safety of her room. As soon as the door was closed shut, she broke down.

All Vegeta could do was stand there with a confused look on his face. All the did was as her what her problem was but when he saw her tear striken face, he could interput it all. Not to mention the pile of plates and glasses by his foot, he could tell that she's been at it for a while. "I guess she found out. Well, not my problem. I did warn her. Now back to the task at hand. Food."

Its been a little over ten hours and Bulma was still up in her room baling her eyes out. 'Why am I still crying? It's over Bulma! You said so yourself so get over it.' There was a knocking on the door but she ignored it. Ten seconds later the knocking came back. "Who is it?" she croaked out.

"Bulma honey, its me." Bunny said. "Can I come in?"

"It's open." Bulma muffled from her pillow. The door creaked open and he mother came in. She rushed over to Bulma once she saw the state she was in.

"Bulma what happened? You've been up her for hours and by the look of the kitchen, I'm guessing Yamcha didn't propose to you?"

"No mom he didn't! But its not that-its something far worse."

"What could be far worse than that-"

"We broke up." Bulma heard her mother gasp. "Its over."

"But why?" Bulma told her mother the whole story and even the part about her almost hitting Vegeta. "I can't believe him! After all those food I cooked for him and all those laundry! I actually thought that the two of you would get married one day!"

"So did I but I guess I was wrong." A tear roled down Bulma's cheek. Her mother noticed this and decieded to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about him Bulma, its his lost! There are plenty of fishes in the sea and I'm positive any of them would be lucky to have you." She winked.

"You really think so?" Bulma said with a little hope in her voice.

"I don't, I know so." Bunny smiled and Bulma smiled back and hugged her.

"Thanks mom. And you know what? I actually feel a lot better!"

"That's the spirt! And remember, 'Its always..."

"his lost.' " Bulma said knowingly. Her mother left the room and Bulma took this time to think. 'Mom's right I shouldn't let my problems with Yamcha affect me. Although she can be a complete air head at times, she always gives good advice.'

The next morning Bulma woke up to a new spring in her step. She was now single and could have what ever man she wanted. Last night she realized that after all those years of being loyal to Yamcha, she missed out on a lot. She then began to think about what her life would have been life if Goku was with her and not ChiChi. Thinking it would have been too weird reason being that she only sees Goku as a brother, they wouldn't have worked out. Then she started thinking about what it would be like if she was with Vegeta. That was when she almost threw up. That relationship would have ended the second it began. If he didn't end up killing her, she would have killed him instead. 'That arrogant bastared isn't capable of feelings to love anyone.' She looked at her appearance in the mirror and had give to herself a compliment. Despite the fact that she broke up with Yamcha yesterday, she looked happy as ever. And if not, happier. Making her way down she decieded to whip herself up some breakfast. Walking pass the refigerator she saw a not stuck to it.

_Bulma,_

_Went to the store to replace the things you broke yesterday._

_Mom_

Bulma's face grimiced as she remembered the scene and why she did it in the first place. She quickly dismissed the memory. "I'm suppose to be recovering aren't I? That was in the past and today's a new day." She cracked two eggs into the frying pan and put a few strips of becon in also. She began humming to one of her favorite songs as she made her breakfast. Just then the Vegeta walked in and saw her at stove. He warily approched the refrigerator and began looking for food.

"You seem calmer today seeing that boyfriend of yours broke up with you. I thought you said he couldn't last a minute without you and the last time I check, its been almost a day. I guess you're not as special as you thought you were."

Bulma fumed at this comment. "For your information Vegeta, I broke up with him!" She stuck her nose in ther air. "And by the way, how did you know we broke up? What were you doing, eve's dropping?" She snapped.

Vegeta scoffed. "As if you ever say anything interesting. I already knew the relationship ended because I predicted it." Vegeta began to stuff his face with the left over from last night.

"You predidted it?" Bulma raised an eyebrow and turned off the stove.

Vegeta swallowed. "Yeah. I haven't seen the weakling coming over here for a while and I knew why, and it wasn't because he was training. After a few more days, I've decided that i'd give it two weeks exact before the relationship ened. And I was right." He continued eating. Bulma took a while to process this new information before talking again.

"How long have you've know?" She asked, tears suddenly buliding up.

"A few months." Vegeta said getting up. Bulma just stared at him, the same way she did yesterday. "Don't you even dare start with the water works, woman! Its not worth it. He's not worth it. You deserve a lot better." Vegeta left for the Gravity Room after he made that last comment. Bulma just stood there in disbelief. Did Vegeta just gave her a compliment? She started wiping her tears with the back of her hand. 'Vegeta's right, its not worth it. Still I never expected those words from him. And it wasn't just the words, it was they way he said them.' She began to think about what she said about Vegeta being not having any feelings. "I take it back." She whispered to herself.


	3. Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 3

'I can't believe I said that to her! Out of all the things that could come out of my mouth, I said that!' Vegeta did a combo of kicks and punches, fighting his invisible opponent. 'Now the woman probably thinks I heart or something but let me tell you this, a heart is the last thing I possess. My pride and strength is my number one priority!' He began do one handed push-ups right-side up. 'What made me say that anyway? I never cared about her until now.' He let that thought linger for a while and suddenly, felt as if he was starting to get distracted. He quickly dismissed the thought and clenched his teeth. 'No, that woman will not do this to me. She'll only get in the way of my ultimate goal: To become a Super Saiyan. So whatever is it that's going on now, it has to stop!'

Bulma was sitting on her bed in her room, trying to get what Vegeta said out of her head. 'Its just words Bulma, nothing more. This is Vegeta, remember? There is no meaning to it. Just, words...' After a while she shook her head not being able to convince herself. She groan in frustration. "Exactly! This is Vegeta!" She laid on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "Why is this bugging me so much!" She removed her hands from her face and turned to the window. Judging from hard vibrations, she could tell that he was really going at it today. "I wonder what's his problem?" She got up walked over to the window and opened it. "I don't get how he's training, its like a hundred degrees out there." She sighed. "I guess when you're as stubborn as him, nothing phases you." She quirked an eyebrow. "Okay that's the Bulma I remember." She left the window.

The humming from the Gravity Room stopped and Vegeta emerged from it. It was about eleven thirty at night and he was looking forward to nice warm shower before going to bed. Making his way to his room he hoped in the shower and turn the nozzle to the max. As the hot water scolded his back, he could feel his tenses muscles relax. He later emerged clad in a navy blue pajama bottom and wife-beater shirt. He made his way over to his bed and laid down, waiting for sleep to come, but it never did. Tonight would be another night that he would yet again have to face him demons. He hated those stupid dreams. They were the only thing preventing him from being fully rested in the morning. He was awake for a full half hour before he finally fell asleep.

_Bulma was laying in a huge meadow full of butterflies and wild flowers. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the cool breeze of the beautiful Summer evening. Everything seemed right at that moment. She just felt, at ease. Still, there was something missing. 'What was it?' She joined her brows in confusion. Not long after that thought, she felt a hand touch her cheek. Gingerly opening her eyes, she realize that all this time she was in the arms of a person. A man to be exact. Following the trail of his hand she came to met his face. But the thing is, she was more confused than before. She propped herself on her elbows and squinted her eyes. 'His face is so blurry. Why can't I see his face?' The man chuckled as if he had heard her thought. This made Bulma even more confused. Focusing harder, the person's face began to come into view. Pulling in even closer she was beginning to make out the face and then there was a noise and everything went blank. _

Bulma snapped out of her sleep and then shook her head, trying to get rid of some of the sleepiness. After she was aware of her surrounding she began to back-track on what happened. "Damn. Why do I always wake up when I was about to see his face. Thanks a lot Vegeta." She muttered. Glancing over at the clock she noticed the time and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, 12:19? How did I manage to oversleep that much?" Sighing she got out of the bed and hit the showers. While drying off she reminded herself to ask her mom why she didn't wake her up. If there was anyone who could get her out of bed, it was her. 'Mom would annoy me to hell and the last thing I need was a headache before going to the lab.' She threw on a tank top and shorts then headed down. For the whole walk there she couldn't help wonder why the house was so quiet. She didn't even smell the breakfast that her mother was usually making in the morning. Something was wrong. The place was too quiet. She went to search the whole building looking for them but turned up empty handed. Well, Vegeta was obviously still here. 'Figures.' Deciding to give them a call, saw the date on the phone and to give herself a slap on the forehead. "Gosh, I forgot what day it was. They went off to that convention thing mom kept talking about." She shook her head at her stupidity. "I'm beginning to think those all-nighters are starting to mess up my metal state."

Bulma later popped in a movie and sat on the couch as she began to eat some pop corn. As the cheesy cliché scenes about the guy telling the girl he loved her, played, Bulma threw pop corn at the screen and booed. "Lair! He doesn't love you!" Reaching in the bowl for more pop corn, there was a loud explosion and the room shook. Bulma fell off the couch and stayed on the ground until the shaking stopped. She groaned as she got up, she held her head to stop the room from spinning. "What the hell was that? The last time that happened was when...Vegeta!" She yelled and ran out to the yard. As she approached the rubble where the Gravity Room once stood, fear started to creep up into her. "Vegeta..." She whispered. Pieces of scrap metals and bolts where flying everywhere as Bulma dogged Vegeta out of his metallic grave. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive-" she gasped when she saw his face and then continued digging desperately. After she got a good grip on him, she pulled him into the house and then all the way to the infirmary. "Damn he's heavy." She breathe out while she lifted him up and put him on the bed. She began tending to his wounds and wrapped bandages around him. He seemed to be stabled so Bulma left him and went to dispose of the bloody cloths. When she returned she saw a sight that made her put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Vegeta was crying in his sleep and mumbling something incoherent. She slowly made her way over to him with a worried expression on her face. She knelt down in front of him and moved in closer to tried and hear what he was talking about. It was mostly about his life and when he was serving under freeza. She actually felt bad for him to hear what he went through and couldn't help the urged of putting a hand on his cheek. Almost immediately, Vegeta's eyes flew open and her breath was caught in her throat. 'Oh shit.'


	4. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 4 -Bulma POV

Oh my gosh! What do I do? He's staring at me and must be wonder what I was doing here. Heck, he must be wonder why my hand was on his face. He must be so mad right now. I could almost hear him yelling at me-but wait. Why isn't he saying anything? He's just laying there looking at me and my hand was still on his cheek. Oh shit! My hand was still on his cheek! I blushed as I removed my hand and then I saw that his face turned in to a scowl and his head faced forward. I knew what was coming next. Here we go...

"What do you want?" He asked emotionlessly, still not looking at me. The question caught me off gaurd because I expected something different. Something more, loud and violent but it sounded as if the question wasn't directed to me. He completely disregared everything that just happened, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"It's just...I,I was just, checking on you.-"

"I'm fine so you can leave now." I stared at him for a while before getting up to leave. As I was about to open the door, I remembered why I did what I did moments ago. I abrutly stop and wondered if I should ask him about it. He seemed so out of it when he woke up, even lost. Maybe I should just leave like he wanted. He did looked like he wanted to talk about it so I guess I shouldn't push the subject. But still, for some reason I wanted to help him. I know if I told some of my friends about this, they'll say I'm crazy cause less face it, he threatened the earth, wanted to kill Goku and even tried to kill me on Namek, the guy was a mass murderer. But that's it; the key word in that sentence, was _**was**_. No matter how I tried, I couldn't put it any other way. He was still the emotionless jerk I see him as, but he had a soul.

"You know if something's bothering you Vegeta, you can tell me." I said before walking through the door and closing it behind me. I leaned againt the door as I began running a hand through my hair, something I seem to do when I was frustrated and right now, I'm frustrated! During the period of time that he's been staying here, I've never seen him like this before. It's so, unnartural, and I was acutally worried. I had to let him know that he could talk to me, it's not like he had anyone else to talk to. He basically established that he wanted nothing to do with any of Z fighters and they got the memo and tried not get on his bad side. It was for the best anyway. We wouldn't want Vegeta killing anyone before the androids came and that was one of the reasons why I let him stay here after Goku got back. Everyone was skeptical about it at first but it was a safe call. I made my way back to the living room and started cleaning up the pop corn off the floor. Putting the movie back in it's case, my phone started beeping on the coffee table. "I wonder this is?" I said picking up my phone. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes as I began skimming through the 56 text messages Yamcha sent me. Dosn't he know how to take a hint. It's over means, it's over! We may have broken up a couple of times and got back together but this time it was different. The situation was different and we could never go back to the way we were. I was skipping another one of Yamcha's messages when I saw one from my dad.

_Just letting you know we got here okay and your mother and I are enjoying ourself so far. We'll see you in a few days._

As I was about to exit my message box I saw another one from my father.

_Bulma, this your mother. After I took the phone from your father I've finally learnt how to work the messaging after a half an hour. Anyway, I'm just reminding you to remember to eat properly cause I don't want you starving yourself. I know how you can be when you're locked up in that lab of yours and it'll take almost everthing in this world to get you out. And remember to feed Vegeta too. You know how he is and his training. He is just so dedicated, and handsome, and well built and not to mention single. That's good husband material, Bulma. You and Vegeta can get to know each other and get together and-oh and don't worry we won't be back anytime soon because I got you father to extend our trip so now you have all the alone time you need to make it happpen. I'll be wanting to hear about everthing when I get back so get to it. See you soon Bulma dear! _

I was now blushing from head to toe after I read the message from my mother. I can't believe she wants me to hook up with Vegeta! Vegeta! Sure he's hot and all that junk she said, but he was a jerk. We wouldn't last at least thirty seconds of a decent conversation and for that to happen, one of us had to be either drunk or dead.

It was late at night when I finally got out of the lab. I was dying to crawl into bed and get some sleep. Vegeta came out of the infirmiry and went into his room. When I came out of the lab during the night, I went upstairs and caught him struggling to the door so I blocked it. Even though I insisted that he should stay on a lower level of the house, he wouldn't listen. I just though that this way he didn't have to go up and down the stairs if he needed something when I wasn't there to get it for him. After he told me to get lost, I told him that this was my house and that he should get back in infirmiry and then he asked why do I care. That was when I stopped talking and moved away from the door and he went in and slammed it shut. Why did I care? Why did I care if he got hurt or if he has a problem or, anything! Why. Did. I care? I exited the bathroom and began drying my hair with a towel. I walked over to the dresser and took out some undergarments and a baggy t-shirt that stop right at my mid-thigh. After I got dressed I discared the towel from my head and plopped down on my bed, pulling the covers with me. As I laid there, I waited for sleep to come but it didn't. I was way sleepier before so why couldn't I sleep. As time went by, I descovered a new problem, I was lonely. An idea popped in my head to call Yamcha and then I remembered that we broke up. And then I wanted to call him and make up but remembered why we broke up in the first place. Wow, when you're on and off with a person for so long, it's hard to keep track of when you broke up and when you got back together. You even forget what caused the break up in the first place because there were so many times. Figuring that some warm milk might put me to sleep I got up and headed down stairs. Passing Vegeta's room I saw the the door was creaked open, enough for me to see inside so I stop and looked. As I peeked inside I saw shirtless Vegeta siting on the window pane, looking up to the sky. I couldn't help wonder what he was doing or why he was up so late. I didn't know if he just woke up or if he was never asleep because the door was shut when I came upstairs.

"What do you want, woman?" He asked in the same emotionless tone he did earlier but this time I knew the question was directed at me.

"Oh,uhh...n-nothing." I studdered and walked to the room. I couldn't believe he caught me, I barely made a sound! "Y-your door was opened so I,I was just, looking to see if were, awake." He turned to look at me. Why I acting like a nervous reck! Its not like I haven't talked to Vegeta before! Maybe it was because he was sitting in front of me shirtless and mom's text message came in my head. I began to blush as I remember the last few lines. Vegeta just gave me a confused look and returned his gaze back to the sky, which I was glad for. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing." He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it looks like your staring up into space but that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing up?"

"What are _you_ doing up?"

"I asked you first." I folded my arms and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Well if you must know," he stared "I was, thinking..." I could tell that he was going to make up something else but he told me the truth instead. Maybe he wants me to know...

"What about?" I asked and his expression harden.

"Non of your business." I guess not. I looked down suddenly finding my feet interesting as I try to think of anything else but this awkward silence. Why did it get so awkward? Did he know that I heard him talking in his sleep or am I just thinking it. Should I tell him what I over heard or just forget about it? This is all so confusing and my head was beginning to hurt.

"What are _you_ thinking about, because you clearly have something on your mind." I guess I didn't have to bring it up anyway because he just asked me about it. Well, not asked me, but its what I was thinking about.

"I kinda over heard somethings today." He just looked at me blankly and then his expression changed to a knowingly one. He frowned.

"So you heard me."

"Well I didn't mean to." I quickly defended. "I just came back to check on you and, you were...I just heard." I finished the last part baffled. At least he's not blowing up on me like I though he would. Maybe that explosion caused more damage that I thought.

"And now I assume you what to know." I curtly nodded. There was a few moments of silence and then he heavily sighed.

"Fine."

I woke up around five thirty that morning to find myself wraped up in Vegeta's arms and I was laying my head on his chest. I fell asleep in his room. Somewhere along the way we found ourselves laying on his bed when he was telling he his story and I guess I just fell alseep. I could hear the melodic thumping of his heart and his steady breathing so I could tell that he was out like a lamp. I began to think about all he told me last night and now I think I understand why he is who he is. He had no choice but to become this way and I don't hold it against him. Now I understand everything he does and why he does it. But what I really understand now is why he's so prideful, it was the only thing he had left. I snuggle my head deeper in his chest and then I started to regret all the bad things the Z fighters and I always say about him. I sighed. You should never judge a book by its cover. I close my eyes as sleep began to take over once more and I was out again.


	5. Realizing Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 5

Vegeta POV

I slowly moved out from under her, making sure not to wake her up. What made me tell her all those things last night? For some reason I became so vulnerable when she came to mind and I don't like it at all. I should not be thinking about just one person that much, it doesn't seem right. I can't even train properly knowing she was around, she was too much of a distraction. As I stare at her innocent face, her smooth pale skin and her aqaric locks, it mabe me realize how soft I was becoming. How I always had this stange feeling when I'm near her, it feels right even though I know I shouldn't feel this way. What is it? I couldn't possibley care for her? Could it be that I love her? No. It can't be that. Never. I am not capable of such a foolish emotion. I'd admit that she was attractive, and I know she knew it too. But that's all it will ever be, an attraction and nothing more. Maybe if I leave, I could focus long enough to get over this and I can finally finish my training. I walked over to the drawer and pulled out my training attire and put it on. I might not be back for a while so I might as well wear something that wasn't rediculous, unlike those clothes the woman always force me to wear. I walked over to the blacony and open the door, about to make my exit when something twinged in the back of my mind. Maybe I should tell her that I was leaving. She is going to be her by herself, what if something happened? I glance back her to see stirring a bit. Afraid that she might wake, I took my leave without a second thought.

Bulma POV

It's been 8 days since I've last seen Vegeta and I couldn't help worry about him. That day when I woke up and found out he was gone I couldn't help but feel and little hurt and alone. Why would he just leave like that? Just when I thought he was beginning to trust me. I figured he wouldn't like getting close to people but he didn't have to leave, its not like I was gonna tell anybody. Its feel as if he didn't trust me and it made me become angry. What have I done not to make him trust me? I could have called up the gang by now and told them his darkest secrets but I didn't! Urrgg! Vegeta can be such and idiot sometimes, making me worry and causing me wrinkles! What does it matter, why do even care? Hold on, that's a good question why do even care anyway? Why do I care if he gets hurts, or if he's lost or if something bad, happens to him...or if he, never comes back... That though affeceted me the most. What _if_ he doesn't comes back? What would I do then? The first thing that popped in my head was that I should feel relieved but I actually felt sad. To tell the truth I honestly don't want him to leave. Even though we constantly bicker at each other, I've come to enjoy his presence. And living these past few days without him, it just feels weird because I was use to having him there. This made me realize how much I've come to like him. To think that when he just came here I couldn't stand him but belive it or not, I liked Vegeta. I actually have feelings for that selfcentered, egotistical, jerk! But how could I have not seen this before? Was him being gone made me realize how much I wanted him when he wasn't here? If it was, then message received. When he comes back, and if he does, I have to tell him. All I can do is hoped that he felt the same way because if he doesn't it'll surely kill me. I know I shouldn't put too much hope in even getting a reply from him, but that's all I can do. And if everything works out for now, it olny garanteed that something bad was going to happen later on. I just hope it isn't any time soon. Just to get another person's piont of veiw on my sistuation, I decied to call Chi-Chi. After I dialed the number she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Chi, its me."

"Oh hey, Bulma! How are things going?" I just let out a heavy sigh. "You and Yamcha broke up again, huh? What did he do now?"

"Yeah we broke up but that's not why I called."

"OK. Then what is it?"

"I might be falling for somebody."

"That's great, but what's the problem?"

"Its just that-I-I don't-It's, Vegeta."

"Oh." We remained selient for a while.

"Chi-Chi I don't know to do! I mean, I had feeling for a guy before but this time its different. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well have you talk to him about it?"

"No. At least not yet..." I mumbled

"When did you start to realize that you had feeling for him?"

"After he left but today I just varified it."

"You mean that he's gone? Why?" She asked

"Yeah. He just got up and left." I can't tell what happen the night before. Not without Vegeta being okay with it.

"Bulma all I can tell you is to tell him as soon as he gets back. If you keep ignoring it, you might end up getting hurt. I may not know much about him, but I know that Vegeta is a shelled up man. Just keep in mind that his reaction might not be what you want so don't put much hope in it, okay."

"Alright. Thanks Chi, you were a big help."

"What are friends for?" And then we hung up. To be honest, I expected a whole different reaction from Chi-Chi. I even prepared myself for a full blown lecture on how liking Vegeta was a bad idea. She completely caught me off gaurd when she was the exact opposite. I guess I have no choice. I have to tell him.

Vegeta POV

I wonder if she realizes that I'm gone? Damn! Nothing is working! If anything, being away just made me think about her more! How can one woman have this much affect over me? She was infuriating, confusing, annoying, spiteful, controlling, stubborn, and let's not forget that mouth of hers, but yet still of all these things was what caught my attention in the first place. I always try to get her riled up just to see that look of fire in her eyes. The look she always had was the most damn sexiest thing I'd ever seen and she, was oblivious to all of this. She didn't know how much she tourtred me just flaunting around in those shorts she seemed to wear so much. It acutaly made me praised the person who created them. And now that she was no longer with that weakling nothing was stopping me from getting what I wanted, her. And there I go! This has to stop! What makes me think I wanted her? I can't believe I actaully thought that! I want nothing to do with that cunning little wrench, and thinking about her was the first mistake I made. Just look where it got me? The woman is driving me crazy? There is only one way to end this so I've made up my mind. I'm going back.

Bulma POV

I laid spawn all over the couch as I relaxed in the cushons. That hot bath I took a while ago did me some justice. I picked up the remote and began surfing through channels, trying to see if nothing good was on. Then all of a sudden it made me wonder what Vegeta was doing. I don't know what cause me to think about him but I did. Fifteen minutes later, just when I though I had this peaceful night to myself, the front door slamed and I heard a very angry Vegeta calling my name. But what was Vegeta doing here? I really didn't expect to see him that soon. This made me think of the advice Chi-Chi gave me. Now I have no choice but to tell him and I'm not ready. I have to get upstairs before he sees me. Maybe I can pretend I'm not here. I scampered off the couch and took a turn for the hallway. Big mistake. There he stood, only a few feet away. The stairs were not too far from him and as I looked between the two of them, I made my decision. Vegeta soon realize what I was doing made a dash for me. My chances of getting away were dangerously slim but I saw my door coming to view. Just when I thought I was home safe, he grabbed my waist and pull me back to him. Damn and I was so close. I began squirming and yelling, demanding for him to let me go but he just laughed at me. That bastared!

"What the hell is wrong with you, let me go Vegeta!"

"Fight all you want, woman, but you're not going any where until I say so." I could just visualize that stupid smirk forming on his face. He was enjoying himself! I gave up with a huff.

"Fine. That what do you want?" I snapped. I can't believe he was doing this to me. The nerve!

"I never image you giving up so easily. I guess I am finally starting to break you after all. That's a shame. Just when I thought this game was getting interesting."

"What!?"

"Its okay. You don't have to pretend anymore. Not, everyone can resist my charms for long."

I knew he was just baiting me but I couldn't let that last comment slide. I went to put my hand on my hips to realize that his were already there. I looked up over my shoulder to see that we were dangerously close and couldn't help but blush. I looked up further to see Vegeta smirking down at me and I quickly whipped my head around, blushing deeper. If I couldn't be anymore obvious then kill me now.

"What's wrong, woman? Your finally not even going to deny it." I knew he was enjoying what he was doing and I hated him for it.

"Vegeta let me go."

"No." He simply said.

"Vegeta, I said, Let. Me. Go." He lowered his head bringing his mouth to my ear.

"And if I don't?" That's it! Feeling his grip loosen a bit, I stepped on his foot and then made a break for it. Of course my escape was short lived because the next thing I knew, I was pinned agaisnt the wall. My hands were locked together above my head and I was beginning to feel a pounding sensastion from when it connected to the wall.

"Ah! Son of a Bitch!" I whispered and closed my eyes, waiting for the ponding to stop.

"Don't you have a lot of names for me?" I opened my eyes to see him only a few inches away. Why was he that close? My heart was pounding in my chest because of his closeness. Didn't he know what he was doing to me? I had fantasys like this before but I never thought they would actually come through. As my blue eyes stared into his dark ones, I could help but get lost in them. They seem so endless, as if they go on forever. I saw him glance down at my lips and I bit it in anticipation. My heart was beating even harder than before. Was this guy trying to give me a heart attack? He move even closer to me and our noses were almost touching, I swallowed nervously before speaking.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He lightly chuckled sending shivers down my spin.

"This." He closed the gap between us, crashing his lips to mine. The next thing I knew I was kissing him like there's no tomorrow. It feels so wrong yet right at the same time. It was the most prodigious feeling I'd ever felt. Everything was now clear. All of my senses were tingling and I suddenly felt myself wanting more. That's right. I was in deep. I, Bulma Briefs, was in love with Vegeta.


	6. To Fall From You

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 6

Bulma POV

I was in bliss heaven. My legs were wrapped around his waist as his mouth move from my lips and to the base of my neck. I swear that I was going to burst any moment from the passion coursing through my veins. At first, the kiss started of soft and gentle but now it was rough and demanding. I would never in my life thought that Vegeta would be the one to make me feel this way and this feeling...I don't want it to stop. He moved from my neck and then back to my mouth, rubbing his lips on mine. I still can't get over the fact that even though he was shorter than some of the Z fighters he was still taller than me. He was staring into my eyes and I was staring into his. I could see the want and need in them but there was something eles...love? My eyes widen at the thought. It wasn't much there but it was and I know it. What the hell is going on between us? It was like our mind was tell us something else but our bodies were doing the opposite. But at least I know that Vegeta return my feelings, still it's a good thing and a bad thing though. 1. I know that he feels that same way but 2. he was too damn prideful to ever admit it. But I should have seen this coming. I should be lucky that he loves me back than not at all. So if having this moment with him is going to be the first and the last, I'm gonna make it worth it. I kissed him urgingly as the fire began to built up in us again. He pressed his body closer to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, raking through his mane. Damn this felt so good, that was until my lungs were burning for air and I reluctantly pulled away. Our foreheads touch as we both were heavily panting. Something was seriously wrong here. I've kissed Yamcha before and it sure as hell wasn't anything like that! It was far from this. I've made up my mind. I'm never going back to Yamcha, I want Vegeta

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, as if reading my mind. "Because once we start we, can never go back."

"Vegeta, I'm sure. I want it to be you." I said quietly. That was all the answer he needed before claiming my lips with him. This time I could tell that he wasn't holding back. I swear, I was gonna become addicted to these things. I know I should have put a lot of thought in this but after he asked that question, I was certain. If it was Yamcha he would take any chance he could get to pressure me into sleeping with him and I just wasn't ready. Now that's one of the things that separate Vegeta and Yamcha, Vegeta actually cares about my feelings. Things were beginning heat up Vegeta and I and all the my thoughts were now empty. His mouth was back at my neck again, just nipping and kissing it.

"Bulma, this might hurt." He said before sinking his canines into the base of my neck and I let out a gasp of shock. I felt my mind went blank and all my senses went numb as my breathing got heavier. I don't know what he was doing to me but it was the most extrodinary feeling I've even felt. He removed he his teeth and lapped up the rest of the blood.

"What...did you...just do?" I said between breaths.

"Mark you." When I was about to ask what he meant, he took my lips again but for some reason it was more intense this time. If I knew for sure that he wasn't holding back the last time he was definately going all out now. He moved me from the wall and took to his room, closing the door with him foot. The rest of the night belongs to us.

Vegeta POV

How could I let it get that far. I knew once I marked her that was it, no going back. In the beginning I had plan to come set her straight, but my intentions became vauge once I had her in my arms. I completely forgot the whole reason I came back in the first place and now that I'm here, I have and even more reason to stay. I was sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what to do. I've been up for a while now and only because I felt another presence in the room. It took me a while to realize that it was coming from the woman all this time. She is with child. I ran a hand through my thick hair and siged heavily. It was only one time! How could this happen! And why now? Why did it have to happen at the most important time? I can't become a father now, I have too much training to do and the woman and child would only be a distraction. I can't afford to be held back on my training, not when I'm this closing at becoming the ultimate warrior. Not now! I have to distance myself from them for a while. Its the only way I'll be able to focus. I have to become strong enough to protect them, and how can I do that when I am not even a Super Saiyan! I turned my head to look at her sleeping form. She was so oblivious to the fact that this was much deeper than she thought. I knew I shouldn't have done this but I could hold back any longer. She has no idea a crazy she makes me. In the beginning she even her scent was enough to make me go the other direction but now it was driving me off the bridge of sanity. Still I honestly say that I don't regret it. No matter how much I tried to deny it, it only gives me better reason to surpass Kakarott. Yes I will become the strongest, and _will_ defeat those Androids. I _have_ to. My hand lingered on her face and then to her abdomen before I made my decision to leave. I knew I should have wait until she woke up to leave, but I have to go before I get too attached.

Bulma POV

It's been two weeks and I still haven't gotten out of bed. Mom says its not healthy for the baby but I was too depressed to do anything. Even since they got back a three weeks ago mom was trying to convince me to go to the doctor because I wouldn't stop throwing up. And when I finally did, surprise, surprise, I'm pregnant! I'm hope you're damn proud of yourself Vegeta! You got what you wanted and then you left. I knew I shouldn't trust people like you but I actually thought that you cared for me and that's what hurt the most. Thought you loved me! How could you do this to me! I know know right now I should such hate for you but I don't. I...I still love you and that's what I hate the most. Hate the fact that I can't hate you! I don't even know how this is possible. Since you left I've done nothing but cry and mope around in my room, wondering when you'll come back this time. Wondering how you'd react when I tell you the news, wondering if you'll accept this baby or leave us on our own. Tear began to built up again. What if I am in this on my own? Who's to say when the Androids are gone, you won't go back into space? Because I can't do this by myself, I need you Vegeta! Our child need you! So where, the hell, are you! You can't keep doing this all the time, no this needs to stop. If you're going to keep doing this then I don't know what's gonna happen. This is too frustrating and the last thing I need is stress with this baby. I need to suck this up and stop crying over Vegeta. I was much stronger than this before I met him so why should he be any different? I need to get out of this funk and staying in this room will only make me more depressed. I pulled the comforters off and crawled out og bed. My hand accidentally brushed against my swollen abdomen and I stopped and place it there. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as he came mind. No. Don't think about him, Bulma. Just pretend like you never met him. I let out a breath. That's all I need,for now.

A/N-srry if this chapter's a little short but I've been pretty busy lately so I'm uploading early this time. Might update late next time. I promise the next one will be extra long and worth it. ;-)


	7. Back To You

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/N: Warning. Minor OOC

Chapter 7

Yamcha POV

"Gimmie another." I told the bartender as I slammed my glass on the counter. I've been doing this a lot ever since Bulma and I broke up. I don't even know what I was thinking when I did that to her, she was the best thing that ever happend to me and I blew it. Its been over three months since I've last seen her, I wonder how she's doing? I hope she didn't take it too hard but I know Bulma she's a strong person. I doubt she'll make what I did to her break her, well at least not in public. I need to set things straight with her. I want her back. I hope's she's not in a relationship cause that'll one tell me that she already moved on. I slammed my last drink on the counter and paid the bartender. I was going to pay someone a visit.

Bulma POV

I sretched out my limbs in my lawn chair, feeling the sun on my skin. For a woman that's four months pregnant, I sure make it look good. Even in a bikini I still looked hot. These past couple of months have been wonderful without thinking about Vegeta and I plan on enjoying them while I can still move around. Hearing my mother yelling lunch was ready, I slipped on my shorts and my messed crop top and made my way inside. When I got there I didn't hesitate the sit around the table and pig out. I was thankful that mom didn't say anything but she had to remember that I was eating for two and one of us was a Saiyan.

"Bulma hunny, remember you have that meeting with council board today."

"Yes mom, I remember." I replied slightly annoyed. Not because I missed the last one doesn't mean that'll miss this one.

"Good. I don't want you eating so much only to fall asleep like the last time." She said matter of faclty.

"I intended to take a nap at first but nobody woke me up." I said.

"I never knew you were out like a lamp until I came back form shopping and saw you on the coach. But boy weren't you lucky that your father went in for you."

"I'm just the luckiest-" my sentence was cut short by the door bell ringing.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be? I'll go get it." She started off but I stopped her.

"No. I'll get it." I got up and headed for the door. Gosh she was acting like I couldn't doing thing anymore. I was pregnant not crippiled! As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with a face I didn't plan on seeing again.

"Hello Bulma." Yamcha said.

"Yamcha. What are you-" I stopped when I notice that his eyes were no longer on my face but somewhere else. My exposed stomach. Well this is awkward.

"Bulma...are you..." he seem as if he couldn't finish so I finished the sentence for him.

"Yes Yamcha, I'm pregnant." But it only seemed to make him angry.

"So I guess you're already in a relationship then." I bit my lip.

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I could have sweared I saw his face lit up. Honeslty I never thought my next meeting with Yamcha would be this civil. I pictured a lot of thing broken, police cars outside my house and Yamcha being in pain. Wow, nothing like my fantasies.

"We...Its complicated."

"You mean he abondoned you." Yamcha stated figuring out everything for himself. When I didn't answer he took my silence as a yes. He only got more mad. "Are you serious! What kind of low life does that!" He barged into my house pulling me with him and closed the door. "Bulma who is this guy? I'm gonna find out when he is and teach him a lesson! Nobody does that to my girl!" Whoa! What did he say? I ripped my hand from him and abrutly stopped.

"What do mean my girl? Yamcha incase you haven't notice I'm not your girl anymore! I've moved on and I think you should too!"

"But Bulma-"

"No buts, Yamcha, were never getting back together." Finally my point seemed to come across and he heavily sighed.

"Fine, at least tell me who the guy is." I froze. Speechless. Definately not expecting that qestion. What was I going to tell him? I cantg just say, 'Vegeta and I hooked up and now I'm pregnant.' I mean that was just uncalled for. I need to put it in a way to tell him but not let him find out exactly who but how.

"Oh its not important." I fanned away nervously. "Let's just forget about him for now." I saw is eyes narrowed and I knew he wasn't satisfied. Yamcha would kill over if he found out who it was. Mostly because most of our fights were over me paying more attention to Vegeta than him, I don't want him to think that I was planning on going to Vegeta from the start. I was just a mere coinscident, noting more.

"Bulma, you're not telling me something." I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of some type of excuse but I couldn't think of any. What am I going to do-I can't tell him the truth! They said the truth will set you free, but this truth can cause a massacure! What am I gonna do? "Bulma, who is he?"

"Its none of you concern." I looked away. Pathetic, I know. If Vegeta was here I can almost hear his comments by now. That thought made a sad smile come across my face. I wonder if he's coming back?

"Bulma, I'm beginning to think that you just don't want to tell me or you don't even remember his name." I got pissed off at this. Was he insinuating that I was just a one night stand?! Yamcha, you've got some nerve!

"What are you getting at?" I folded my arms.

"He's saying that you were just a hump and dump." A gruffed voice said and I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. But when did he get here? How much of the conversation did he hear? And why was I not breathing anymore?

"Well that's what it sounds like to me." Yamcha gleared.

"Well, it wasn't." Vegeta growled. I think my heart just stopped. So he wasn't abondoning me?

"Sounds like you know pretty much what's going around here." Yamcha sneered.

"I know a lot more than you know." Okay they were getting too close for my liking. I could almost see a fight coming on and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it. I was four months pregnant! Unless I want to injure the baby and I myself, I do not want to interfere. Urggg! Where Goku when you need him!

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Vegeta glanced at me then back Yamcha and smirked.

"What do you think it means? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. "

Seconds later, Yamcha's eyes widen as if he finally figured everything out. Well, time take care of damages. I hope Yamcha doesn't do anything stupid and say something bad to Vegeta. Yamcha's shocked expression turned into a glare and I knew what was going to happened. It's guess there's now escaping the inevineble.

"It's him isn't it?!" He asked outraged. But before I could say anything, Vegeta spoke for me.

"Look who's catching on!" Vegeta laughed.

"You bastard!" Yamcha said before tackling Vegeta to the tile floor. Yamcha's boldness was short live though because Vegeta gained the uperhand 2 seconds after the fight started. Athough Yamcha maganged to get a few hit in it was nothing compared to what Vegeta gave him. No matter how I yelled at the to stopped them to stop, they just continied. It was either my cries went through one and came through the other or they just ignored me. And right when I thought that Vegeta was going to kill him, he finally stopped.

"You should count yourself lucky that I didn't kill you! The woman might be her to save you now but pull that stunt again and they'll be hunting down the dragon balls for you!" Vegeta shoved him on the floor and Yamcha, thankfully stayed down. "Now get out." Yamcha hesitated for a while before getting. After he wiped the blood from his nose I saw him shot me a disapproving look before leaving. I knew it had something to do with Vegeta, and speaking of which, I had a few things I wanted to get off my chest. If he thinks he could just leave and then come back thinking that everything was just peachy then he'd had another thing coming! He might say he didn't abondon me but that doesn't mean he would change his mind in the futuer. Now do deal the little squafle that happen. I glared and loudly cleared my throat, getting his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell was that!" Vegeta just looked at me as if I was speaking another language. "The fight you brick-head!" Vegeta folded his arms and scoffed at me.

"This is the thanks I get for defending you."

"Oh please Vegeta! Don't try and make this about me! If you didn't leave, I wouldn't need defending in the first place!"

"So that's what this is about!" I rolled my eyes.

"Arrg! Are you doing this on purpose because I'm begging to quesrion you intelligence!" Vegeta looked taken back by what I said but I wasn't backing down. I'm not taking back what I said.

"My intelligence!? Its not my fault you got pregnant!"

"Wow Vegeta! Don't you know it take two to make a...wait a minute what did you just say?" I saw Vegeta qickly averted his eyes and this made me come closer to him. His silence said everything. That...Is he serious right now? You mean that all this time he knew and he still left? What kind of person does that? It was bad enough that I woke up to an empty bed but this...I never thought he would ever do that. "You knew didn't you?" He still remainded quiet and that only got me pissed off. "You knew didn't You! You're so unbelieveble, Vegeta!" I said throwing my hands in the air and Vegetga just stood there and took it. Honestly I thought he would be making holes in the wall by now but he just stood there. I never really notice the tears rolling down my cheeks until I felt a wetness on my arm, but I didn't wiped them away. I wanted him to see what he was doing to me. I wanted him to feel hurt just like I did. "You were actually gonna leave me to do this by myself! You were gone! For four months-Do you know what could have happened between then and I now? And now you come back, 'defending' me when you're as bad as the one your defending me from!" It seemed like at those words Vegeta's whole body just switched on. I guess I hit a nerve.

"I'm nothing like that idiot." He growled. "It's and embarassment to even hear both our names in the same sentence."

"Oh yeah? If you nothing like him Vegeta, then where were you! Why did you leave! Why did you even come back!" The next thing I knew I was pinned against the kitchen wall but Vegeta made sure not to do anything to hurt the baby. At least I know he was considering it. For a while he didn't say anything but he was breathing in and out his breath ragged. He looked so stress, so confused. What could possibley be making him act this way? All I did was ask him a question.

"What is it, do you want from me?" He asked calmly. "Why can't you see that I can never be what you want? I will never say what you want me to? Isn't having me here is enough?" I sighed softly, my bottom lip gently quivering.

"No. It'll never be enough. I won't be satisfied until you say it. At least that you feel the same."

"You already know how I feel..."

"But just want to hear it! Just once. That's all I need..." I cupped his face with both of my hands. "Even if I were to say it now and you don't say it back, I'll keep saying it until you do. I love you Vegeta." And for once, I. Was the first to initiate the kiss. At first he froze by my word but he soon got over the shock after I kissed him. Of cousre I knew I wouldn't dominate for long, knowing Vegeta, but I did enjoy taking the lead while I can. I can't believe a simple kiss could make me forgive Vegeta for everything. I know it was just a kiss, but it felt like the first time we kissed all over again. I felt like my heart was going to burst because of what he was making me feel right now. He place his hands on my hips a pull me closer and began kissing my neck. Every once in a while his teeth would graze over the vit make that he gave me and I couldn't help but shiver in deight. And like I said, I was addicted to these things. I don't think I can handle it if he leaves again, so he better not.


	8. What You Do To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

!WARNING! !OOC UP AHEAD! !PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES AND DO NOT PUNCH, FROWN (GASPING ALLOWED), GLARE, OR TSK AT YOUR SCREEN! !THANK YOU!

Chapter 8-Vegeta POV

I gingerly kiss her forehead head when I realize she was asleep. I burried my face in her hair, I suddenly became intoxicated, not wanting to move. I don't want to leave. But I can't stay. I'll be leaving again soon but I haven't told her yet. I secretly had her father working on a ship for me so I can continue my training in space. If I remain here the woman and the child would just distract me. If I wanted to become a Super Saiyan then I need a brutal environment and I can't get that here. She'll most likely be hurt once she knows that I was gone. Besides, this wasn't the first time I've left her. And even when I came back it only made it harder to leave again. She thinks that I don't care but it effects me too. She controls all the emotions in this bond so I feel everything she feels. I need to teach her how to set up a metal wall because I won't be all to train if she sends everything she feels my way. Its funny how things turn out. Here I am lying in bed with the same woman I wanted to kill the first time I saw her. She stirred a bit in my arms but then curled in closer to me. I suddenly felt something wash over me as I watched her. I can't leave. I can't-At least not yet though. Not yet. I managed remain here for the pass three months so why not longer? Even though the woman's been nothing but demanding and moody the whole time, I'm surprise I was still here. Another thing she keeps reminding me about. It only made feel something else only she can make me feel, guilt. How did it even get this far? How could she be able to do this to me in such short amount of time? Before her, I made sure to avoid anything that was close to this, but her, I couldn't deter. She challenged me, and that's what peaked my interest in the first place. Her stubborness and pride is non the less of my arrogance, but it draws us even closer. Too close for my liking. I can't offored to give myself up to her so soon. I need more time but I guess that's against me too. The androids would be coming soon and I still have a lot of training to do. If I was going to protect them then I can't stay. And that's why I've made up my mind to leave after the child is born. I have to see my heir, my son. This will probably kill her but she had no doubt that this was coming. I just hope she understands.

As I lazily rubbed a hand against her swollen abdomen, I felt a tump. Confused, I put my ear to her stomach and listen intently. Moments later it happened again. And I rose a little, still not understanding. What's going on? Was he trying to come out? Did he think I was a treat? Of course not I'm his father, why would he? But what's he doing?

"He's a kicker, huh?" I heard her voice. "I should have known he'd come out like you." I scowled. "But its not a bad thing." she quickly added.

"And how would you know?" I faced her.

"Because I know that under all that brovado you're a good person Vegeta. No matter how much you try to deny it, you do have a heart. You're changing and I know you see it too. Slowly but surely."

I snorted."Whatever."

"Why do you always do that?" She blankly stared at me.

"Do what?" I honesty asked.

"Everytime someone hovers closer to your line, you take 5 steps back. Why can't you just trust people for once!"

"You damn well know why!" I said, getting angry. "I don't trust people. They use you for their own advantages then stab you in the back!"

"Ha!" She said dryly. "Since I'm a person, I guess you don't trust me either." I didn't say anything after that, I didn't know what to say. Its not like I don't its just that I-I don't even know! "I guess your silence is a confirmation that you don't trust me!" She scoffed. My mouth remain sealed. What the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden?

I saw a look of outrage cross her features and she made he way to the edge of the bed. It seemed impossile, but with her being stubborn and all, a baby was not going to stop her.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she wobbled to the door. She didn't answered so I asked again. "Where are you going?" When she didn't answer again I went to stop her, angry at her for ignoring me. "Stop." I grabbed her forearm.

"I still can't believe you don't trust me!" She spun around, tears welled up in her eyes. "After everything, you still, can't trust me? Why!" I let go of her and retreated a few stepped back, my mouth enable to form words. When I didn't answer, she seemed to have gotten angry again. "Don't you dare go mute on me Vegeta! It's not like I could hurt you. What are you so afraid of?!"

"I'm not afriad of anything." He glared.

"Then why the hell are you doing this! I've been trying so hard with you but you're not even showing any effort! Why is it so bad for you to be vulnerable for once! Just once that's all I ask! I wanted to hate for making me feel the things I did but I can't. Its too hard. Everytime I tried to move on, my hearts keeps telling me to give you one more chance. And always took you back every freaking time! And by the end of the day, you always push me away. It hurts you know, to have that one person you want so bad to pretend like your a stranger to them. It kills me. I try so hard to pretend like I don't care but it tears me apart Vegeta! I already made it know to you how I feel and yet still," she directed her gave to the floor. "it's like it all means nothing to you..." I didn't know when I moved, but the next thing I knew I was infront of her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I don't like see her cry; and heart cringes when I know I'm the cause of it. What have she done to me...

"Its not that I don't Bulma," I started, my voice hoarse. "...I just done know what to say. It's killing me that I want to tell so many things but I can't. I feel like once I tell you everything, things will change. And I mean _everything._" I added before she even asked. I brought her face to my chest as I felt the tears soaking through the fabric. I let out a heavy sigh as I burried my face in her hair. Why can't I fight this feeling? "I feel like once I tell somethings, you won't want me anymore. And I don't blame you." I don't know why but my voice was breaking. The thought of her rejecting me...I won't be able to take. But I can't be weak infront of her. I won't allow myself to succum to her! "You deserve better than me Bulma. I can't give you what you want. I thought if I stayed away things would get better, but they just got worst." I felt her hold on to me as if the though I would leave any moment. As if she thought I was saying goodbye. "Y-You don't even know what you do to me." I merely whispered. "Everytime I came back I tell myself that it was the last time, that I was never coming back when I leave again. But my feeling for you run deeper than you'll ever know and the truth is, that I just couldn't stay away." I burried my face in the crook of her neck as I felt something roll down my cheek. I feel her distress radiating from her skin and I wanted nothing but to comfort her. The baby was already taking a toll on her and I didn't want to make things worst. I hated myself for doing this to her."I don't know if it'll count for nothing now but I'm sorry Bulma. I'm for everything I've ever done to. I never meant to do all those things but I thought it was better this way. I was pushing you away because I didn't want you to become attached...Only because I knew I'd hurt you in the end. I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it to you but I'm trying, Bulma." Trying to stop myself from falling for you was my first mistake. I was already long gone anyway.

A/N: I knoe, I Knoe, I'm still alive. :O (shocker. I know) For all of u that though I might have fallen off the face of the earth, I didn't. So anyway, that's it for this chappy! Sorry guys for the long wait =) I knoe I've been neglecting you guys for so long :'( So I've decided to clean up my act and give you guys what u want. But I've been having writers block and If u guys have any idea on what might happen next feel free to express your feelings in the comment box below! U guys are a doll and see u next chapter! ;)


	9. For You Both

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Vegeta POV

Tonight. Tonight I will be leaving. I wasted too much time already and I'm running out of time. The ship I had her father making is finally finish, and I am leaving tonight seeing that the will to is doubtly strong. Nothing the woman say or do can get me to stay because I'm determined to leave no matter what.

Shatter

I left immeaditely to investigate. It better not be one of those reporter people trying to break in here again. Ever since they found out that Yamcha idoit wasn't the father, they've been trying to get a story out of the woman. How does this effect me you may ask? Well those baka being around prevent me from blowing up anything. Or like the woman said, "As soon as they hear about you, they'll hound you down with questions and drag you into this whole fiasco." Hn, as if those fools are worth my time.

I followed the sound and it brought me to the kitchen. I dropped my gaurd when I notice it was just the woman. Her back was to me as she grip the counter, breathing heavily. I look from her to the shatterd plates on the floor, surrounded by a pool of water. De ja vu much? Well, minus the water part. I wonder what got her pissed this time.

"What's the over dramatic's for this time." I smirked.

"My water broke." She said through gritted teeth and I furruwed my brows.

"Your, water broke? You can't break water, what does that mean?" I heard her growl in frustration.

"IT MEANS THE DAMN BABY IS COMING YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL YOU DID HAVE YELL ABOUT IT!"

"IF SOME OF US WEREN'T SO DAMN BIGHEAD THEY WOULD ACTUALLY PAYATTENTION WHEN I TALK."

"AS IF ANYTHING THAT COME OUT OF THAT DAMN MOUTH IS SENSEFUL!"

"Ahh!" She yelled, pain crossing her features. I rushed to her side but she stopped me before I could get any closer. "Don't, touch me." I quirked an eyebrow, woundering what brought on this new feeling of anger. "It's a contraction, just give it a minute." She breath. "I don't even know what's happening," she panted. "It's too early! T-the number, mom and Dad, o-OVER ahh! Motherfucker!" She grunted. I slowly backed away from her, appauled.

"What the-"

"Vegeta," she breathed. "Vegeta come here," She made towards me and gritting her teeth. "Oooh Vegeta I'm gonna kill you. This is all your fault!"

"Me?" I said outraged. "What the hell did I do?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She seethed.

"Obvoiusly, cause I asked." I rolled my eyes.

"Vegeta can you just be serious for one minute!"

"I thought we were being serious." I smirked.

"You know what, I'll drive myself to the hospital!"

"Really?" I snorted. "This I'd like to see."

I watched her as she wobled out the door and to the drive way. And as she struggled to get in the car, let me tell you this, it was the most entertaining thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Arg!"

"So," I smirked. "How're you holding up there?"

"You think this is funny don't you, you little dipshit?" She glared.

"Well I didn't say it wasn't?"

"Fuck you!"

"And the anger comes through."

"Vegeta just take me to the hospital! I'm not kidding around!...Please!"

"There's the word I'm looking for!" I undo her seatbelt and scouped her from the seat and the took off into the sky.

"What is taking so long!" I growled.

You might be wondering, what the hell am I going on about? Well since your asking, after I brought the woman in, they rushed her into some room but they told me I couldn't go with her. I was fine with it at first, until I began to hear her cries and screams. I figured something must be wrong so I tried to go in there but they blocked me out. And now here I am waiting, like I've been for so long.

"Calm down son, they'll be done soon." Dr. Brief said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what you said half an hour ago!" I stood up brushing his hand off my shoulder. "I don't think it should be taking that long." I headed toward the room again. I don't care if I wasn't allowed, I'm going in anyway. I never followed the rules before so why should it stop me now. As soon as I went to open the door it flew open by itself. I was met with one of the doctors from the room. At first she seemed shocked to see me but she quickly composed herself.

"Um are you the father?"

"Yes." She motioned for me to come inside and close the door. She picked up a fews things from a counter and then left along with the other doctors. As soon as the door clicked shut I turned to her.

"Its a boy," she smiled at me. "A beautiful baby boy." I said nothing but walked over to her bed and observed. "His name is Trunks. Do you want to hold him?"

"I...ahh..."

"It's okay, Vegeta, you won't hurt him." I was not okay with this. Not at all. I don't even know how hold a baby. What if I crush him? I don't know how weak he is!

"I don't know about this..."

"Just relax." She sat up a little from the bed and gentle place him in my arms. As soon as that action was took, his eyes snapped open, revealing clear skies. I guess he sense me because his power level was going up a little. A small crinkled form between his brows as if he was trying to recognize my face. Or my power level for the matter. Seeing that there was no there threat a smile appeared on his face and his power level dropped.

"Dada," he reached out and touched my face and at that moment I felt my chest swell. My throat became parched. Is this what it feel like? To be a father? To have that one person in your life that depend on you the most? And if that's the case then there are four things wrong here.

1. I don't know how to be a father

2. I have nothing to offer him

3. I can't make him happy

4. I don't deserve him

I don't know if my expression was that clear or that I might have been thinking aloud because of what Bulma said.

"You'll do fine. He'll love you for you. You just needs some time to adjust and everything will be fine." I just shook my head, denying her words.

"No." I hand her back the baby.

"What?"

"Do not realize what's going on by now? I don't have time to learn to adjust-As a matter of fact I don't have much time at all! The androids aren't that far away, and I need to complete my training. The only way for me to become a super saiyan is to finish training in space."

"What are you saying?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm leaving." At first she said nothing and just stared at me, doe eyed and all. Must be the shock; but the anger then kicked in not long after.

"You just saw your son." She said, the tears building up. "And your leaving again! Does he mean that less to you!"

"I never said that!"

"Yeah well, actions speak louder than words."

"You don't understand."

"And you wonder why? Maybe its because you never tell me what the hell is going on in that big head of yours! And you have the nerve to tell me I don't understand? Fuck you Vegeta! Fuck you!" At that, Trunks began to cry, but it only add to the dramatics of this whole scene. I watched she whispering words of comfort to him, not failing to noticed how she knew what she was doing. But me, I don't know how I always manage to find myself in difficult situations, but I guess it always finds me. Leaving tonight might make her hate me for the rest of my life but I have to. Unless I want to protect them I have to. Then at least I could say I did something for him.

"To protect you both." Was all I said before disappearing from the building. I didn't want to hear her reaction, I didn't even want to see it. I knew if I stayed longer, I would have changed my mind, the urge to leave was so much. I don't know how long I'd be gone but all I know is that I won't come back unless I've attained greatness.

A/N: I noe I noe I'm sorry! And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Its only so I can get back in writing mode which I can now say I'm heading towards. I'll be upadting every 2 weeks on Fridays now on so keep a look out! I aplogize greatly again for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter! I feel really bad, honest! Oh and I also like to thank Brii-Chan14 for the idea for this chapter! Thank you so much I really appreciate it!C= Until next time stay beautiful everyone!


End file.
